Medio tiempo
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: El viento, las palabras que no son dichas. La espera y el mañana. Solo para ellos dos. AU SXNXS Enjoy!


_Hi there! Un drabble de Naruto, con el paring SasuNaruSaru (zettaimakenai- no me voy a rendir jamás con ellos dos XD)_

 _Fluff y romance, para matar el aburrimiento en esos instantes en los que decides por donde comenzar a hacerlo (ya saben aburrirse)_

 _Escrito por mi Kagura Uzumaki, Naruto no pertenece, shonen ai warining y todo lo demás... blah blah._

 _AU (evidentemente) Naruto y Sasuke de 12 años, it rocks!_

 _3,2,1_

 _GO_

* * *

Verano, invierno... ¿Medio tiempo?

Espachurrando la cara contra una almohada.

-! Uaaaah! ¡Me aburro tanto! Falta Sakura-chan, falta Kakashi tardón, faltan dos horas... ¡Faltan cosas que hacer!

Y lo último pero no menos importante...  
\- ¡Falta ramen!-bocarriba el techo se ve más aburrido aún.

-¿Dormir un rato quizás?- mira a los lados, sus brazos extendidos, el final de sus piernas y sus pies descalzos.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

-Fhueeh- bota todo el aire y nota un cosquilleo.

En las mejillas y frente descubierta.  
Aire caliente en la cara, abre los ojos.  
-Sasuke- no sabe cuándo ha entrado ni que hace mirándolo así.

El rostro de Sasuke se ve al revés, porque está sentado tras su cabeza, y su flequillo cae en las mejillas rayadas.  
Los ojos negros profundos le miran con curiosidad.

-Miro tu nariz, si me preguntas- la mano de Sasuke, su índice se posa sobre la punta de la nariz del rubio. -Podrías sacarme un ojo con eso...- Sasuke sonríe suavemente al ver esa pequeña y puntiaguda nariz arrugarse bajo el cosquilleo.

-Aparta tu flequillo Sasuke- largos mechones del Uchiha mecen sobre su rostro. Haciéndole caso este lo aparta poniéndolo tras las orejas, sin borrar un atisbo la curva en sus labios.

Uno de los lados vuelve a caer, delante de los ojos de Naruto.  
Este agarra un mechón y lo observa atentamente, lo sujeta entre las falanges y lo toquetea con suavidad, lo curva y provoca un rizo.

-Tu pelo se ve azul Sasuke- devuelve la vista a los ojos del nombrado. -Sasuke es suave.-

-Porque lo es- contesta tranquilamente mientras juguetea con el pelo rubio revoltoso.-Tres líneas perfecta y simétricamente puestas- las mejillas del Uzumaki son delineadas ascendientemente, los índices de quién lo hace terminan bajo los ojos.- Dos diamantes pulidos por el cielo añil, contrastan con las pupilas negras que puntean el centro...- Naruto cierra los ojos y nota un toque sobre sus párpados. -Cuánto cariño.-

-Una belleza oculta tras las hojas secretas, una bestia aguda y revoltosa como el viento, que zorrunamente viaja a través del tiempo...  
-¿Sabes? -Las manos de Sasuke están dibujando caricias sobre su frente. -Esto es libertad- el kanji con ese significado escrito con aire sobre ella.  
-Esto es felicidad- la palabra al lado de sus labios -Y esto es amor- ese mote, un solo carácter, escrito sobre su corazón.  
La mano de Naruto sube y toca la nariz de Sasuke. Sus ojos se encuentran una vez más.  
Naruto le da dos toques en cada mejilla.

-¿Eres -mi -sueño? - tantea Sasuke al no conocer la respuesta.  
Naruto niega mientras sujeta ambas níveas manos con las suyas. -Blancas, finas.-

-Con tenerte- se incorpora sentándose cruzado de piernas, se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke.- Me basta para querer vivir.- termina de escribir sobre las palmas del Uchiha. -Es como una dalia, puramente negra.-  
El tiempo de aburrimiento ha expirado y aquellos que faltaban entran en el sitio de reunión.

Encuentran quienes les esperaban durmiendo en un futón relajadamente.  
Kakashi se toma un segundo de observación, el viento ha hablado aquí.  
Y es el único que nota que ambos, Naruto y Sasuke, tienen sus manos opuestas casi entrelazadas.  
El viento se lleva las flores nunca marchitas, aquellas que perduran.

Sea invierno, verano o medio tiempo, es este instante el que define el hoy y escribe que será el mañana.

END

* * *

Gracias por leer. No es absolutamente necesario dejar algo, pero de vez en cuanto... si hombre!

Sayonara!


End file.
